Question: In her language class, Ashley took 4 exams. Her scores were 81, 83, 97, and 91. What was her average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $81 + 83 + 97 + 91 = 352$ Her average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.